Memory
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Di tengah guyuran air hujan yang dingin, kenangan tentangmu bermunculan.


**Umm... Halo~ Aku author baru di sini. Salam kenal~**

* * *

**Memory**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Enjoy~

.

.

Kupandangi batu nisanmu yang terukir indah, basah akan rintik hujan yang kian deras. Seakan langit turut bersedih akan hilangnya sosokmu dari dunia ini. Sosokmu yang penuh dengan keceriaan, kehangatan, kebaikan, dan sisi positif lainnya. Sosokmu yang selalu mendampingiku ketika yang lainnya menjauhiku. Kau yang selalu mewarnai hariku yang kelabu. Dirimu yang mengajariku arti atas kata '_kebahagiaan_'.

"…Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Ketika aku baru saja menyadari perasaanku padamu. Kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkanku setelah semua kenangan yang telah kau berikan padaku? Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Mi-_chan_?" lirihku di depan makammu.

Kurasakan mataku mulai perih, air mata yang kutahan mulai meluap, bersatu dengan tetes hujan yang dingin. Lelehan air mata berlinangan, 'tak mau berhenti. Kupandangi langit yang kelabu, sama seperti suasana hatiku sekarang. Seakan waktu berhenti, dalam sekejap dapat kulihat siluet dirimu berdiri di depanku, membisikkan sepenggal kata dengan beberapa kalimat yang mengikutinya.

"_Jangan menangis,"_ dapat kulihat kau mengulas senyum tipis._"Di setiap pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan yang mengikuti. Perpisahan yang tidak bisa dihindari. Sekarang atau nanti, kita pasti berpisah. Namun, waktu yang telah dilalui bersama, akan menjadi kenangan yang 'tak terlupakan,"_ kemudian, kau menghilang seakan 'tak pernah muncul.

Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, seketika saja, dalam tirai hujan dingin yang membasahi bumi, kenangan tentang dirimu bermunculan.

* * *

Ingatan tentangmu yang ceria,

"_Um…Halo~, siapa namamu?"_

"_Kagamine Len, ya, nama yang bagus!"_

"_Hei, boleh kupanggil kau, 'Len-_kun_'?"_

"_Len-_kun_, mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya~?"_

Tentangmu yang sedikit pemaksa,

"_Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, lho~!"_

"_Hei, Len-_kun,_ temani aku ke atap!"_

"_Len-_kun, _ayo kita bolos!"_

"_Len-_kun, _kau harus berteman dengan yang lain juga!"_

Tentangmu yang tegar, dirimu yang tidak akan dengan mudah menangis. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melihatmu menangis.

Tentangmu yang kuat, kau yang melindungiku dari mereka yang mengucilkanku.

Kau yang populer dan segala tentangmu yang sungguh berbeda denganku yang penyendiri, cengeng, lemah, penakut, dan lainnya. Kau yang bersinar selalu ada di sisiku yang dilupakan, 'tak pernah diingat. Kau yang didambakan semua orang 'tak pernah lepas dari sisiku yang dicemooh semuanya. Kau dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi yang sungguh berbeda.

* * *

Hujan mulai reda, sinar jingga sang mentari menyibakkan kesuraman yang ada, menampakkan langit senja yang dihiasi pelangi. Pemandangan yang indah, seindah manik _emerald_mu yang selalu dipenuhi binar-binar harapan juga semangat.

'_Bangkitlah dari keterpurukanmu, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu,' _samar-samar kudengar bisikkan penyemangatmu. _'Karena aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu seperti itu.'_ Dicintai oleh orang kita cintai , bukankah itu merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang diimpikan semua orang? Kuusap batu nisanmu perlahan, "Hei, Mi-_chan_, bolehkah aku berharap?" ucapku seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Senyum pertama yang akan mengawali permulaan yang baru. Sebuah permulaan tanpamu, orang yang kukasihi, Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Malam penuh bintang yang indah. Melihatnya mengingatkanku padamu yang sangat menyukai segala tentang bintang, bertolak belakang denganku yang menyukai bulan. Kududuk di pinggir jendela geser apartemenku, mataku menangkap segaris cahaya yang jatuh dari langit bagaikan sihir.

"_Nagareboshi,_" gumamku 'tak sadar. Sekelebat kenangan tentang dirimu kembali muncul, _'Hei, Len, kau lihat itu? _Nagareboshi_! Kau harus buat permohonan, Len!'_

"Permohonan, ya?" Kulihat segaris cahaya yang lainnya di langit. Kukatupkan kedua tanganku, mulai memohon, "Andai memang bisa terkabul, aku berharap akan dapat bersama denganmu lagi." Kuberanjak dari tempatku, merasa bodoh telah mempercayai kepercayaan kuno itu, menutup jendela dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasurku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika pandanganku bertabrakkan dengan bingkai foto diatas meja. Foto itu diambil di taman kota saat merayakan ulang tahunku yang selalu bersalju. Foto yang mengabadikan kebersamaan kita. Kembali kupandangi langit dari balik kaca bening yang terlapisi oleh tirai berwarna _azure_, warna kesukaanmu. Langit bertabur bintang yang membuatku selalu jatuh padamu setiap memandangnya, membuat harapanku kembali muncul akan permohonan konyolku.

* * *

Hari bersalju ini, 27 Desember, hari ulang tahunku yang seharusnya kulewatkan bersamamu. Kurapatkan jaketku, melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman kota yang selalu sepi saat bersalju. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah masing-masing yang hangat bersama orang yang mereka kasihi, tidak sepertiku yang berharap sosokmu akan ada di sampingku, mendampingiku.

Kulanjutkan langkahku, memandangi butiran putih lembut yang berjatuhan dari langit. Ingatan tentangmu kembali hadir menemaniku, _'Len, lihat! Salju!'_, waktu itu kau dengan senyum berseri yang 'tak lepas dari wajahmu, menari-nari dengan gembira diantara salju yang turun di taman kota.

Dapat kulihat seorang gadis bersurai _tosca_ yang dikuncir dua memunggungiku, sungguh serupa dengan milikmu. Dia terlihat tengah bersenandung riang di tengah salju. Terlihat mirip denganmu yang selalu senang bernyanyi.

'_Tobira wo aketara yukigeshou  
Fuwafuwa yuki no juutan mitai  
Fumidasu ashi ga mofumofu naru yo  
Watashi no RIZUMU'_

Gadis itu berjalan mundur tanpa tahu bahwa ada batu kecil yang menghalangi langkah kecilnya di belakang.

"KYA!" segera kutangkap gadis itu sebelum jatuh di permukaan salju putih yang dingin.

"Kau tak apa? Aku tahu kau terlalu menghayati nyanyianmu, tapi kau juga harus mengamati keadaan disekitarmu," nasihatku padanya.

"Maaf, tapi terima kasih. Ah, ya, namaku Hatsune Miku, senang bertemu denganmu~!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya ketika berbalik menghadapku.

Aku tersentak ketika melihatnya. Dengan manik _emerald _yang indah, dia sungguh tampak sepertimu, bagai refleksi dirimu dalam cermin. Bahkan sikapnya yang ceria dan sedikit ceroboh. Dia seperti dirimu yang terlahir kembali.

"N-namaku Kagamine Len, salam kenal juga."

"Kagamine Len, ya, nama yang bagus!"

_Hei…, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, setelah kejadian ketidakpercayaanku pada tradisi kuno yang selalu kau elu-elukan, masih bolehkah aku tetap berharap, Mi-_chan?


End file.
